Thomas and the Monkey Palace
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series=22 |series_no=22.08 |number=520 |released= * 11 August 2018 * 12 September 2018 * 15 September 2018 * 10 November 2018 * 5 December 2018 * 16 December 2018 * 23 February 2019 * 5 May 2019 |previous=Thomas in the Wild |next=An Engine of Many Colours}} Thomas and the Monkey Palace is the eighth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot In India, Thomas is told to deliver a truckload of coconuts for refreshing coconut water. While on his way to collect the coconuts, he discovers a branch line leading to a mysterious monkey temple. Asking Rajiv about it, he tells Thomas that the branch line leads to the Monkey Palace which is riddled with troublesome monkeys. Although Rajiv warns Thomas to stay clear of it, he visits it on his way to deliver the coconuts. At the Monkey Palace, Thomas sees several cheeky monkeys around him. They start to clamber all over him and his trucks. While Thomas attempts to leave, one of the monkeys gets trapped in the truck. When it tries to attract Thomas' attention, Thomas comes to a sudden stop, but spills all the coconuts. Thomas, however, doesn't know this and leaves the monkey and the coconuts behind while delivering his truck. When Thomas arrives, Charubala points out the missing coconuts from Thomas' truck. This makes him realise that they must have fallen out when he suddenly stopped. Thomas attempts to retrieve them, but one of the other engines runs over them and destroys them. The monkey that Thomas accidently took tries to attract his attention, pointing out to him that he needs help in getting back to the Monkey Palace. When Thomas returns the monkey, the others try again to attract his attention; they also have coconuts, which they immediately load into Thomas' truck. Thomas later returns to the station and delivers the coconuts and everyone - even Charubala - find the coconut water delicious. Characters * Thomas * Rajiv * Charubala * Station Concessions Worker * The Grey Tender Engine Locations * India ** Varkala Railway Station ** Indian Railway Shunting Yard ** The Monkey Palace Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Monkey Palace Announcer * Sheena Bhattessa as Charubala * Jass Patel as a Concessions Worker US * Joseph May as Thomas * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Monkey Palace Announcer * Sheena Bhattessa as Charubala * Jass Patel as a Concessions Worker Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twelfth episode of the twenty-second series. * Jass Patel joins the voice cast. * This is the only episode of the twenty-second series set in India that Ashima and Noor Jehan do not appear and not to have Tina Desai or Sanjeev Bhaskar as part of the voice cast. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Monkey Mania Thomas and Monkey Palace Set * TrackMaster Push Along - Monkey Trouble Thomas Set In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Monkey Trouble! References de:Der Palast der Affen es:Thomas y el Palacio de los Monos ja:トーマスとサルのきゅうでん pl:Tomek i Małpi Pałac ru:Томас во дворце обезьян Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes